Take a Good Look (Episode)
''This page is about the The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin episode. For the Adventure Series book, see Take A Good Look. '' '''Take a Good Look '''is the 6th episode of The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin. Plot Summary The episode begins with Tweeg and L.B. attempting once again to shoot cannonballs at Gimmick's house. After failing and running out of cannonballs, Tweeg orders L.B. to go down to the valley and bring him back some of the balls. Meanwhile, Gimmick is presenting his new invention to Teddy and Grubby. He explains that while experimenting with The Crystals, he found that the first Crystal turned his invention into a Reducing Machine, able to shrink and grow objects at will (with the exception of alloys). The three then decide to test the machine on themselves, using a small remote to control it. Once shrunken, the group is only several inches tall in height. After realizing that the remote control did not shrink due to it containing metal, the three run away from Gimmick's pet Fob Fuzz, who has begun to chase them. Quickly they take refuge inside the couch. At the same time, Tweeg is still trying to target Gimmick's house. After trying to force a cannonball that was too large into his cannon, there is a large explosion as the cannon implodes, leaving Tweeg covered in soot. Defeated for now, he heads back inside the tower in order to think of more ideas. Back at Gimmick's house, the three friends have found their way out of the couch and onto the table. They explore the now large contents of it until Gimmick slips and falls off the side, holding onto a thread. After some commotion and Grubby nearly tumbling off the edge as well, the two are able to slow Gimmick's fall so that he lands safely on the floor. Meanwhile, Tweeg is out once again, having just fixed his broken cannon with a tool similar to a welding torch. He explains to L.B. that this shot will be a sure hit, neglecting the fact that his torch has already lit the cannon's fuse. Realizing that a whole barrel of gunpowder is linked to the fuse, the two immediately bolt inside for cover. While Tweeg and L.B. regroup, Grubby attempts to secure the thread to the table with some tape so Gimmick can climb back up. After nearly rolling off himself, Grubby ends up wound up in the tape. Before Teddy can do much to help, a housefly dives near them, forcing them to run away. Finding his encyclopedia on the floor, Gimmick calls to the two, directing them to attract the fly with some sugar. Teddy and Grubby are then able to join Gimmick on the floor below, and begin to figure out how to become their normal size again. Back at Tweeg's Tower, yet another cannonball attempt is underway. After assuring L.B. that this time really is the time he'll hit the house, the cannon slips out of position and fires straight up into the air. Seeing the direction the ball is headed, Tweeg and L.B. once again run inside, but this time are not as lucky. The cannonball falls through the roof and hits Tweeg directly in the head. Meanwhile, the three are unable to muster enough weight to push the button on the remote. Thinking quickly, Gimmick asks Grubby to bring him a spoon that has fallen on the floor. Using it as a catapult to launch Grubby onto the button, Teddy and Gimmick jump on the spoon. They miss, however, and Grubby instead lands in Fuzz's water dish, waking the Fob up. As Fuzz hops towards them, he steps on the button, activating the Reducing Machine and making the three their normal sizes again. They are pleased until they turn around and see that Fuzz has also been enlarged, causing the Fob to be nearly as big as the room itself. After chasing them around again, Teddy is able to shrink Fuzz back down to normal. Outside, Tweeg has refused to give up, and continues to throw cannonballs at the house himself. They do no damage. Category:Episodes